


Accidental Proposal

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Kara Danvers using pinterest? more likely than you think!, Kara has Lena saved in her phone as 'My Favorite Girlfriend', Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Supercorp one-shot, and Alex as 'My Favorite Sister', supercorp proposal, this would only ever happen to kara danvers, we love our blonde dorky puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: Kara is about to propose to Lena and it's gonna be perfect!Until everything blows up in her face and she texts the wrong person!





	Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small Supercorp one-shot that I wrote for NanoWriMo on Tumblr. Thought I would post it here too to give someone a little laugh during a stressful day at work or school. Enjoy :)

Kara unlocked her door wearing the brightest smile her cheekbones could handle. She tossed her keys in the bowl beside the door and dismantled herself out of her jacket, unceremoniously stumbling on her own feet from her excitement. Shoes flicked off and bag flung away, she hurried to the couch with the fancy-looking navy velvet bag, placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

She squealed with excitement. An actual loud screeching sound came out from her throat as she clasped her hands together, pushed back against the back of the couch, and flailed her feet in the air from exuberance. Her mid-air happy dance lasted for a few minutes, feet kicking in the air, fists banging on the couch cushions and face scrunched in glee. It all resulted in several birds flying off from the tree near her window terrified.

Once she was done scaring off the animals with her screeches and her squeals, Kara took out the small black box from inside the bag. She bit her lip while a light bulb formed over her head with an idea. Rushing to where she dropped her purse, she reached inside and grabbed her phone. A speeding dash found her back at the couch, phone clutched in her hand and the camera already front facing.

She began recording, “Hey, Lena. So, you probably won’t see this until way after I’ve already proposed to you and filled your office with flowers and chocolate but I wanted you to be the first to see your ring with me. And since I can’t actually show you,” she chuckled with a shrug, “This is the next best thing. Making you a video!” she gave a smile with all of her teeth, cheeks lifting up in joy. “So!” she faced her phone to the bag, “Your ring came in this bag. Oh! Maybe I should put the box back in the bag so you get the whole entire experience.”

She frowned as she attempted to place the ring box back in the bag with her left hand while her right was still recording all of the behind the scenes scenarios.

“There! Ok, so your ring came in this dark blue bag. It’s not plastic though. Or paper. The bag I mean, not the ring! Obviously.” she went into another chuckle laughing at the image of a velvet ring in her head, “It’s kinda velvety. Here let me zoom in on the bag for you, so you can see better.”

She furrowed her brows in concentration as she faced the camera back onto her face. Frowning, she realized she couldn’t switch to the other camera without turning off the video. “Hmmm.” she tapped the screen, opening a small dialogue box that said ‘ _Directional recording enabled_ ’. She pursed her lips in though at what that might mean, “What does…?” she tapped another corner of the screen, but still no way to switch cameras. “Oh! I just realized, Lena, you’re probably still watching! Sorry, I’m just trying to figure out how to switch my selfie camera to the back one. Can you do that? I’m not sure.”

She finally sighed, “Guess I’ll zoom in on my face then face the camera towards the bag? Yeah, guess that might work.” she zoomed all the way in, the screen showing two tiny holes of her nostrils and a gigantic looking nose. “Oh! You didn’t need to see that!” she chuckled as she angled the camera away from her nose and towards the bag.

“Do you see it?” She asked absolutely no one. “I can’t tell if you see it. Can you see the bag, Lena? It’s velvet. I’ve never seen a velvet bag. I’m sure _you_ have though. Anyway, let me take out the ring now for you!”

With her left hand - why she was recording with her dominant hand, she wasn’t sure - she took out the box and held it up in front of the camera. Way too close to the camera of an already zoomed in lense. “This is the box!”

She tried peeking at the screen while still holding the box at an arm’s length to see what her phone was recording, “Oh! You can’t see anything, Lena!” she giggled as she placed the box on the table and brought that camera back to her gigantic nose. “Let’s zoom you out a bit so you can see the ring I got you.” she fumbled as she tried pinching her screen with her fingers all sweaty, “I can’t wait for you to watch this video! And see the ring! And say yes! Wait, you’d say yes right?” her pinching paused as she frowned at her nose in the screen, “I hope you say yes. I mean I’m pretty sure you love me. And we _do_ live together.” she made a _duh_ face, though it couldn’t be seen on the screen, “So if you don’t say yes it would be really awkward living together.”

She finally was able to zoom out and when she saw the pout on her face, she immediately shook it off, “No. I’m sure you’d say yes! You can’t resist me anyway.” she smiled another one of her blinding smiles.

Her gaze flicked back to the box, “Anyway! Let me show you the ring!” she switched her phone to the other hand - finally realizing that recording with her right was actually a bad idea - and held up the box. With her thumb, she popped the lid up and inside shined a diamond she joyfully sighed at.

The ring was simple, but elegant. Hand-crafted by the finest of jewelers Kara was able to find with the addition of a little helpful things from Alex. The cut diamond sat royally on the top of the silver arch of the ring, two smaller silver diamonds sat under it on each side. The ring was engraved with Kryptonian symbols that speak of her love for Lena that Kara never thought she would be lucky enough to sound out to someone. Someone who truly knew her.

Kara looked at the ring with a longing in her eyes. She was going to ask Lena to marry her. She was honest-to-Rao about to ask the most beautiful woman she has ever seen to marry her. And the notion of Lena finally becoming a part of her made her sniff with feelings.

She looked at the camera again, forcing her eyes away from the ring, “Sorry, didn’t mean to get all emotional. I just never imagined…” she looked down in embarrassment as though Lena was right in front of her, “I never imagined myself sharing my life with someone as amazing as you.” she sniffed once more, pushing back the tears and shaking her head with a smile, “You should know I’ve been practicing the sentence ‘Lena Lutessa Luthor, will you marry me?’ for weeks now! I don’t wanna mess it up! Rao, what if I accidentally say your name wrong!” her eyes widened in fear, “Lena Lutessa Luthor. Lena Lutessa Luthor.” she practiced over and over again, “Lena Lutessa Luthor. Lena Lu… Well maybe I can practice later when I finish this video.”

She bit at her lip worriedly before shaking it off again and smiling at the camera, “Anyway! This is a video of when your ring finally arrived! I’m still not sure when I would be proposing. I really need to set a day. Golly! Can you imagine! Right now you’re at work, probably in some boring meeting and I’m here sitting with the ring I’m gonna propose to you with!”

She sighed one last time, smiling widely, “I’m gonna go send a picture of the ring to Alex now. And I hope when you watch this video, you’ll already be my wife!” she frowned looking up thoughtfully, “Well actually, maybe just fiance.” she nodded to no one, agreeing with herself, “Bye, Lena. I love you, Mrs. Lena Danvers.” she wiggled her eyebrows at the camera, “No? Mrs. Luthor-Danvers then? Umm Danvers-Lu… you know what, we’ll figure out the name later! Byyyye!”

After finally ending the twenty-something minute video, she quickly snapped a picture of the ring and went through her contacts to send it to her sister. Scrolling down to the letter M, she looked for the contact ‘My Favorite Sister <3’. There were many ‘My favorite’ type of contacts in her list, a fact that Alex had often teased her about. ‘My Favorite Girlfriend <3’ and ‘My Favorite Nerd’ were only among many others who were under the letter M. She couldn’t help it if she had many people in her life who were her favorite!

Pressing on the contact, she immediately sent the picture accompanied with a list of emojis that Alex would surely complain about later.

**Kara: Alex!!!!!!**

**Kara: It’s here! It finally arrived!!!**

**Kara: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you so much for helping me.**

**Kara: LOOK HOW PRETTY IT IS!!!**

**Kara: Do you think Lena will like it??**

**Kara: Rao, I hope she does!!**

**Kara: What do you think she’s gonna say??!!! How is she gonna react??**

**Kara: We should record it!! Make a video for when I propose to her!!**

Kara couldn’t control her excited squeals when she saw those three dots show up to inform her that her sister was typing. It didn’t however hinder her endless amount of messages that her super speeding fingers were sending.

**Kara: Ugh I still don’t know how I’ll propose!!!**

**Kara: Maybe I could spell it out in the sky for her??**

**Kara: You think she would like that?**

**Kara: I mean it would be easy. It’s not like I have to get a plane to do it, I could just do it myself!**

**Kara: But what if she doesn’t want some grand gesture thing?**

Kara frowned when the dots disappeared, meaning her sister had erased what she had typed and stopped her attempt at replying. She figured maybe Alex was talking to someone while reading her texts.

**Kara: I should do it on the balcony. Get down on one knee and everything.**

**Kara: I just want everything to be a surprise!**

**Kara: We’ll figure out how to really surprise her. I’m not worried.**

Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought at why her sister wasn’t replying. This was important! Alex has been with her every step of the way ever since a month ago Kara confessed that she wanted to ask Lena to marry her. Her older sister helped her pick out the ring, listened to all her nervous rants, drawn up crazy plots to keep Lena in the dark about the proposal, and done pretty much everything possible up until this point to support Kara. So, Kara was really feeling down for Alex not replying now when they’ve both worked so hard to reach this exact moment.

**Kara: Aleeeexxxx!!! Why aren’t you replying??!!**

Her whine was both sounded out as well as written in her text. She contemplated on just calling her and just as she was about to press on the words ‘My Favorite Sister’, a shocked gasp fell from her lips as she read the words ‘My Favorite Girlfriend’ instead. The shriek was heard in the empty apartment as Kara read the words over and over again and the realization that she had been texting Lena this whole time finally sinking in.

And Lena had read everything!

**Kara: Oh no…………..**

**Kara: No no no no no no no no no no no no no**

“No no no no no no,” she said out loud, her face a mixture of horror and shock. She scrolled back up at the conversation to make sure she actually did send all of that to Lena and… “No no no no no no no no no no.”

Lena’s reply finally came through.

**Lena: I personally think you should do it on the balcony.**

**Kara: no no no no no no no no no no no no**

“Rao, Rao, Rao!” she whispered under her ragged breath as she checked once more that this was actually happening, “No please no. Please please no. This can’t be happening.”

**Lena: Kara, breath, baby. It’s ok.**

**Lena: I’m really sorry. I’ll try to act surprised if it helps.**

**Kara: no no no no no no no**

**Kara: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Lena: What if I said yes?**

**Kara: NO!**

**Lena: Yes, I’d marry you.**

**Kara: No!**

**Kara: I didn’t even ask you!**

Kara didn’t notice, but her feet began pacing. Back and forth she strided over hardwood floors that were straining against her angry pacing.

**Kara: This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen!**

**Lena: Kara it’s fine!**

**Kara: No!**

**Lena: How about we talk about this over dinner. Let me come over.**

**Kara: We are done talking about this!**

**Lena: Baby, please? I’ll bring your favorites. Pizza AND potstickers?**

**Kara: No! We are not talking about this!**

**Kara: But yes to the pizza and potstickers.**

Kara huffed out in anger. This cannot be happening to her right now. There was nothing more terrifying than sending a text to the wrong person and Kara was living that exact nightmare right now. Maybe this was what it all was! A nightmare she’d wake up from!

She continued her pacing as she squeezed her eyes shut and chanted, “Please wake up. Please wake up. Please please please just wake up and let everything be…”

Her prayers to Rao were answered in the form of her doorbell ringing. She whined into the empty apartment even more, thinking this couldn’t get any worse.

Oh, how she was wrong.

She opened her door to find Lena Luthor in all of her glory holding up her phone with a guilty smile.

“I was already on my way over when you texted me the picture.” she cringed slightly at her confession. “I ordered pizza and potstickers. They should be delivered in about half an hour.”

This was officially much much much worse.

“We are not talking about this,” Kara pointed a dangerous finger at her, turning back to her living room and packing up the box inside the bag - the velvet bag - and stashing them in one of the drawers.

Lena entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. She walked a few paces before noticing something that made her stop.

“Kara, there are burn marks on the hardwood floor.” she stated, raising an eyebrow.

Kara looked at where Lena was gesturing with the corner of her eye before jutting her chin out and looking away defiantly, “I might have been pacing. A little.” she muttered in her frustrated but also guilty tone.

“I see that.” Lena smiled, passing the black marks and standing in front of her girlfriend, “Hi, darling.” she smiled amusedly.

“I’m glad you find this funny.” Kara crossed her arms, not daring to look into those green eyes.

Lena didn’t say anything. She bit the corner of her lip to stop herself from smiling too much at this situation that only Kara Danvers would ever find herself in. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Your evil lip biting and sexy flirting won’t work this time.” Kara responded, still refusing to look her in the eyes.

Lena stepped closer, running her fingers onto Kara’s cheek, “Darling, I don’t see the issue if I’m going to say yes in the end. All I care about is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn’t matter how or where you ask me.”

“It matters to me.” Kara muttered under her breath, her lips pushed to the side and her eyes looking up at the ceiling in lingering frustration.

Lena still found it hard to control her smile, “Ok, how about we forget that you sent me the picture and you ask me anyway. The way you wanted to ask me. The flowers and the balcony and everything. You could do it whenever and however you want. I’ll even opt to agree to the writing in the sky idea.”

Kara’s finger tapped in exasperation on her bicep where her arms were crossed, “No.” she simply said.

“Why not?” Lena pouted.

“Because you won’t be surprised.” Kara mumbled.

“Well, I can act…” she immediately backtracked when she saw the dangerous look Kara gave her, “Ok, ok. So, what do you want to do? How can I fix this?”

Kara stayed silent, clearly thinking of a way to fix the blundering mess she made. The finger began tapping even faster and Lena almost thought that Kara wasn’t going to answer when that finger finally stopped and Kara finally looked at her.

“We don’t get married.” she said with a nod.

“What?!” Lena demanded.

“You heard me. I take back my accidental proposal. I’m not asking you to marry me anymore. Not until you forget.”

Lena was dumbfounded, “Forget what?”

“This. Not until you forget that I was gonna propose.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

Kara shrugged, “Time. I think five years is an acceptable amount of time for you to forget that I was gonna propose to you.”

“Five years?!” Lena gasped, “You’re going to wait _five_ years to propose to me?”

“Yup.” There was a devilish smile on Kara’s lips as she popped the _p_.

“Kara you can’t possibly…” Lena began, her mouth falling at the preposterous idea, “You expect me to wait five years for you to work up the nerve to propose to me simply because I’ll be surprised?”

“That’s right.” she nodded again.

Lena stood there frozen, her mouth opening and closing before she sealed it tight in frustration. “ _Five years_?”

“Five years.” Kara nodded once more.

Lena raised an eyebrow, considering her limited options. It was her fault for falling in love with this insane blonde. She stared daggers into her girlfriend before an idea formed in her head and the corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk.

Kara immediately caught on at the signature evil Luthor smirk and her eyes widened, “W-Why are you smirking?”

“Oh, nothing.” Lena’s smirk grew even more. She tilted her head slightly to the right, “You should just focus on planning the perfect proposal in five years, hmm?” she flicked away some nonexistent wrinkles on Kara’s shoulder.

“Lena,” Kara dragged the name skeptically, “I know that look. What are you planning?”

Lena spoke slowly, comfortably, “I just thought that while you’re concerned with proposing to me in five years, I on the other hand will be planning on proposing to you _this_ year. You, darling, may be able to wait five years, but I truly can’t.” she smiled innocently.

Kara gasped in shock, “Y-You’re gonna propose?!”

“As you simply put it earlier: Yup!” she mimicked one of Kara’s big bright smiles.

“But… But you can’t propose to me. I’m proposing to _you_!”

“Mhmm. In five years! I’m sorry but I’m not about to wait half a decade to be your wife.”

“That’s not fair!”

“And keeping me waiting five years is hardly fair either but you don’t see me complaining about it!”

Kara’s eyes seemed to just grow wider and wider in pure utter disbelief, “You can’t propose to me! I’m proposing to you!” she shouted.

“Well, you can’t exactly stop me.” Lena smiled innocently, before opening her mouth suddenly as though just having an idea, “You know what?!”

She reached inside her coat pocket before gracefully getting down on one knee in her heels. She watched the shock drench Kara’s face as she opened the small red box in her hand revealing the diamond ring she bought weeks ago.

“Kara Zor-El…”

“No no no no no no no. This can’t be happening.” Kara whispered under her breath, hands coming up to clasp over her nose and mouth.

“Will you marry me?” Lena finally breathed out.

There was a silence that stretched out between them that for a second, Lena feared Kara would refuse.

But then a small whimpering answer came out.

“Yes.” Kara whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Yes?” Lena wasn’t sure she heard her.

“Yes!” Kara gasped out louder this time, a small laugh breaking through her sob.

A blurriness clouded Lena’s sight as she realized her own tears began forming. She got up from her knee and took out the ring out of the box, noticing for the first time her hands shaking.

Kara held her hand out, sniffing away tears that refused to stop as Lena slowly slid the ring onto her finger. She felt her chest rise heavily as she watched Lena smile once the ring was slipped all the way and it fit perfectly onto slender fingers.

She couldn’t wait anymore. She threw her arms around Lena’s neck and kissed her passionately, the kiss salty from both their tears.

“I love you so much.” Kara whispered between kisses.

Lena smiled into their kiss, “I love…” she was interrupted by Kara’s lips before being able to continue, “I love you too, Kara.”

They kissed for what felt like long minutes and then held each other in a quiet embrace for even longer, both of them loving the idea of belonging to the other. Kara finally backed away to ask a question.

“I have to ask.” she began.

“You want to know why I happen to have an engagement ring in my pocket?”

“I mean it can’t be a coincidence!”

“It’s not.” Lena giggled, “You left a Pinterest page opened on my tablet titled “crazy ideas to pop the question”. That, in addition to your absolute lack of being subtle and your inability to form a lie all added up to me figuring it.” Lena stroked her cheek warmly, “But I didn’t buy the ring to crash your proposal even though that’s what happened in the end. I just bought it so I would have a ring for you once you did propose.”

“And you weren’t willing to wait five years to do that?”

Lena leaned down, whispering her next words onto Kara’s lips, “I couldn’t wait another minute.”

Their lips met once more in a tender kiss, with Lena holding onto those warm cheeks and Kara placing her palms at her lower back. Kara smiled throughout their whole kiss and her smile soon turned into a chuckle that disrupted the kiss.

“What exactly is so funny?” Lena demanded.

Kara chuckled even more, “I have a video I wanna show you.”


End file.
